jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol
Overview The Pistol is an 8-round handgun with pinpoint accuracy and the second-highest single-shot damage of any weapon in Jailbreak at 12.5 HP per round, meaning that it takes exactly one magazine to kill a player if you do not miss any shots. The Pistol is often used with the Shotgun/Remington 870, which makes up for the damage if you missed any shots. This gun packs quite a punch, seeing as if you have a full magazine, you can kill someone if you don't miss any shots. The SWAT Gamepass allows you to choose between Pistol colors; Matte and White. You still have to buy the SWAT Gamepass, if you want to change the color. The pistol is also currently the only gun in the game that does not have to be purchased. Spawning The Pistol automatically spawns in every player's inventory on the Police team. It is one of the two most common weapons used—the other being the Shotgun. The weapon spawns at both Criminal Bases, along with both Police Stations. While pickpocketing an officer, there is a 35% chance that you receive a pistol instead of a keycard. Police officers, when killed, also sometimes drop the Pistol, which can help vulnerable Criminals and Prisoners to defend themselves. However, They never drop a shotgun. Strategy The Pistol can be used for both defense and offense and is a very useful weapon. For Prisoners/Criminals, it's the best weapon to fend off Police as it can lower HP of the target, slowing them down and/or completely killing them, making them no longer a threat. For offensive, its best the player gets to a distance up high or far away from the target, to a reasonable area where then the victim can be sniped without them intervening or noticing. It can also be used to shoot down and immobilize cars/helicopters for ~8 seconds which comes to the most need for Police to catch opposing team members. Once the cars and helicopters are stuck, the officer can then run over to the vehicle, eject and make a proper arrest. officer holding a Pistol.]] Trivia * Just like the M4A1 and Shotgun/Remington 870, this weapon received a mesh change on the June 24th, 2017 Update. * The '''Pistol' is one of the only six weapons in the game (excluding the Blackhawk missiles). * When paired with the Shotgun/Remington 870, it can be deadly if put into the hands of an experienced player. * Like every other weapon in Jailbreak, it takes 3 seconds to reload. * If you aim it right, you can kill someone driving a car. This can also be done with any gun. * The SWAT Gamepass allows players to change the color scheme of the pistol from white to matte. * You can kill someone with only one magazine. * This is the only weapon that is free beside from Taser as of the Guns Update. * As of the Weapons/Items update, the pistol is the only free gun available for everyone to use. Category:Weapon/Item